Tackle
by Boingogirl
Summary: Derek has an urge he can't help when it comes to Spencer putting himself in harms way. Kink meme fill from LJ Oneshot M/M SLASH You've been warned


The case had been rough and long. Spencer walked with a tired gait as the team shuffled into the bullpen. He rubbed his face with both hands and stifled a yawn. Hotch, looking as tired as the rest, declared the paperwork could wait till monday and sent them all home for a few much needed days of rest.

They broke apart, all heading their own ways. Reid glanced over at Derek. The older profiler had been tense and quiet since they boarded the plane in Tulsa. Reid knew he was pissed because the genius had once again put himself in harms way.

While the boy loved that his partner was so protective and concerned, it did get a little tedious at times. He wondered if he was going to get the silent treatment and for how long.

He watched Morgan bid the others goodbye and head for the bureau gym. He was going to work off some of his pent up emotions. Reid felt a little guilty for worrying his lover so, but he didn't know how to avoid it in their line of work.

He waited until the others left before following the older man down to the empty gym. Leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his narrow torso, he watched Derek beat the ever living hell out of the punching bag.

Letting out a huge sigh when it became clear his lover was not going to speak to him, Spencer crossed the padded floor and stood just out of arm's reach.

"I get it. You are PISSED. Just do me a favor and let my know when the fuck I've been punished enough." he snapped feeling a little angry all of a sudden. There was such a thing as too much protection.

Derek stopped his pummeling to take in long deep breaths. He didn't respond or look up. Reid huffed and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll fucking go home alone then." he snapped again and turned on his heel. Turned away. the boy missed the way Derek's jaw and knuckles tightened. He made it half way to the door before the weight of his larger lover hit him in the lower back, taking him to the padding with a distinctive 'oof' sound. Reid saw stars and tried to get air back in his lungs.

He turned his head attempting to look at Derek. It wasn't an easy task, now that the dark man had pulled his arms behind his back.

"Punished enough? Is that what you fucking said to me?" Morgan growled into the shell of the boy's ear. "How do you define what I went through watching you be threatened with ..." he couldn't finish.

His emotions were getting the better of him. His primal side was rearing it's head and he knew that Spencer wasn't walking out of the gym before Derek had reasserted his claim on the beautiful genius.

"It's my job, Derek! Same as yours!" the boy bit out, feeling helpless in his lover's powerful grasp. The words spiked Morgan's anger. He flipped the boy over and shook his head, his eyes blazing with the intensity of his emotions. He pinned the boy's hands to the mat.

"NO! It's not your job to trade places with a hostage in the grips of an unsub bent on rape and mutilation! That IS NOT your job!" he shouted his voice echoing in the large room.

Now facing the larger man, Reid could see clearly the fear and pain his actions had caused his lover. He felt like a heel. He bit his bottom lip and blinked back the wetness forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Derek." he said quietly. The older man sucked in a sharp breath at the soft spoken apology. His fingers moved quickly to divest Reid of his clothing.

"W-What are you doing?" Spencer squeaked trying to stop him. Derek growled and slapped his hands away.

"HE touched you!" he spoke in a deep graveled voice. "I was watching, Spencer!" he said his eyes narrowing dangerously. The boy gasped as the larger man yanked his trousers down and all but ripped his clothing from him.

"But-But h-he didn't...get far." the younger man panted and watched his lover with a mix of fear and excitement. It was in moments like this that he got a very clear idea of just how much the profiler loved him.

"Doesn't matter how far he got!" Derek shouted, pulling the last of Reid's clothing off, leaving the boy bare below him. "You Are Mine!" he said and pounced on the lanky body. Taking the lush mouth in a brutal kiss, he felt a thrill at the whimpering moan Spencer let out into his kiss.

Spencer was battling his body, heart and mind. He knew he had pushed his lover too far and he knew he had every right to be angry. But he wasn't sure he wanted to submit like this in the office gym, not matter how late it was. Pushing at the bigger man's shoulders, he broke the hard kiss.

"Not here, Derek." he said shaking his head. Morgan's lips curled and his eyes flashed.

"Yes, here! Now!" he stated and leaned up to pulled his tee shirt off. Reid took the moment of distraction to push Morgan off him and rolled to his belly. Gaining his feet, he began to move quickly across the floor, naked and stumbling.

He was almost free when he was taken to the floor again. Derek's voice was growling in his ear, one arm crossing the boy's smooth chest to grip his shoulder and hold him against the bigger body behind him.

"You trying to run from me?" Derek snapped and brought his free hand up to the gasping lips. "There is only one way this is going to end. Stop fighting, I know your heart isn't really in your protest." his deep voice filled with seduction and the thinly veiled threat.

Spencer shivered and sucked the fingers into his mouth. He knew Derek was right. He didn't really want to get away. He wanted the memory of that psycho's hands on him erased by his beautiful strong lover.

Surrendering his logic to his emotions and desire, Reid made sure to wet the fingers well. Derek was too far gone for this to be gentle. Grunting his approval, Derek pulled the digits out and brought them to the crease in his boy's cheeks.

"Stop resisting, Spencer." he breathed as he probed the tight bud. "Let me in." He bit Reid's ear hard and thrust two fingers in at once. Spencer cried out and his long back bowed.

The preparation was quick and dirty. Morgan just didn't have it in him for foreplay. Spitting into his hand and coating his cock, he pushed his knees between Spencer's. Looking down the long back to the rounded ass spread open for him, he pressed the thick head against the quivering entrance.

Reid tried to force his body to relax, the anticipation was thrumming through him. When Derek's thighs bunched and he surged forward Spencer 's vision went bright red and he let lose a high pitched cry. The thrust sent Derek in to the hilt. Stilling himself so he didn't cum instantly, Derek brought a palm down to rub his boy's taut, flat belly. It was all the gentleness he could muster at the moment.

Reid panted and tried to get used to the huge cock in him. No matter how many times they had sex, he never got used to the first penetration. It still stung and caused his legs to tremble. An in-drawn breath was all the warning he got before derek began to FUCK him.

Hard, deep, claiming thrusts that jerked the slender body, causing Spencer to fall forward on his hands and knees. The slapping of skin and mingled cries and grunts filled the air as Derek Took and Spencer Gave.

Emotions and desire possessed them both making the act frantic and rough. It was too hot and powerful for it last very long. Derek could feel his climax approaching fast. Grasping Ried's throbbing cock in his fist, he jerked it roughly and growled in his lover's ear.

"Cum for me now, Pretty Boy. Show me who does this to you." he demanded as Spencer mewled and gasped, his inner walls clenching almost painfully around him. "Show me who you belong to." The words were crass and dirty but the meaning behind them so much deeper. The emotion caused tears to spill from the lanky boy's eyes as he was ambushed by his orgasm

"DEREK!" he shouted as his cock pulsed and he lost his sight. The heat splashed over Derek's fingers and the clench of the small body he was buried in took his breath away. Grasping the tiny hips in a bruising hold, his hips jerk hard and fast. Throwing his head back and fisting one hand in the boy's hair as he howled his release and filled his boy with his heated seed.

Panting and sweaty, the collapsed in a heap of limbs. Reid blinked as his vision returned and he shifted to look at his lover. Derek lay on his side eyes closed sucking in lung fulls of air.

Spencer winced at the throb in his ass but a small smile replaced it. Sometimes there was a sacrifice to be made for being loved by someone so passionate. It was something Spencer was more then willing to give.

"I love you too, Derek." he whispered and laid his head on the broad shoulder. Opening his eyes, Morgan looked at his love. Wrapping his arm around the boy and pulling him closer, he kissed the sweaty hair and closed his eyes again.

"The things you do to me, Baby Boy." he murmured and shivered. "Did I hurt you badly?" he asked his mental faculties returning at last. Reid shook his head and chuckled softly.

"What's a little soreness in the face of what you just showed me?" He asked and lifted his head to look at his lover. Derek opened his dark eyes once again and looked soulfully into the honey brown depths.

"Love like this sometimes requires a good tackle." Derek replied and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. Spencer giggled and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to the sensual mouth.

"When you stop tackling me is when I'll start to worry." he answered and laid his head back down.


End file.
